


I don’t just tolerate you

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Domenstic fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hints to their seperate pasts, Kinda a soft start, M/M, No smut in part1, Rick and Morty Secret Santa, Sexual Tension, getting use to one another, more tags to be added later, only an extended meeting/beginning, part1 is basically backstory, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is my gift for brain stinky on twitter for the rick and morty secret Santa event. I’m sorry it’s up a bit late but the rest will be up soon, I hope you enjoy reading alongStinky wanted: I feel like it's pretty common to see Zero Rick just wanting to be left alone + a Super Rick Fan Morty who refuses to listen but how about a Zero Rick that begrudgingly brings Morty to the most boring places ever, but Morty is just so amazed by everything that Rick can't help but feel a tiny bit of love in his dumb little heart?”With the kink specs of: “Anything that has a stronger focus on the body rather than genitals - eg knifeplay, choking, but lately I've reaaally been obsessed with bondage while keeping the shirt on (preferably white button-up), muzzles and collar/leashes :)”This is my best combination of that. Ratings for the individual chapters as stand are:Ch1- T
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Super Rick Fan Morty/Zero Rick (Pocket Mortys)
Kudos: 7





	I don’t just tolerate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran off with this a little while trying to think about how to believably incorporate the kink specs and this is what I came up with. It is a little cold/stiff to begin with since I wanted to set up the ‘before/normal’ just a little but it improves and the flow/tone changes I promise
> 
> I don’t usually write even my prompts for them with heartless/disinterested zero but since you mentioned it I felt it was best to include a prolude to him being this way at least at one point. This is that prelude and how they moved and developed into a place where they could be closer

The small boy steps through the portal, unfamiliar blue plushie clutched close and immediately Zero decides, that he doesn’t just hate this situation, he loathes it

Eyes narrowed in on the tiny unwelcome figure standing awkwardly in his workspace, foot rubbing near quietly at the concrete floor with obvious nervousness. The smile hasn’t disappeared though and already he knows that he won’t call him Morty. That he can’t call him Morty because he isn’t his Morty, not even an imitation of him. He can’t pretend to be real, this super rick fan so he calls him Super in his head and welcomes him into the so called family all the same, knowing he can’t refuse

Standard issue the guard Rick dares to say, as if they both can’t see past the lie. Zero expects it though given that it’s the only moment that they’ve taken to acknowledge him so far, all without ever once directly looking him in the eye, he would have been expecting something anyway government officials and all that

Zero knows, the truth hanging clear to see in the air, obvious to all in the room except for perhaps one. He knows and ignores that they’ve issued this fan boy Morty to him to ensure that he doesn’t just off himself. It’s an insult but even though Zero just wants to be left alone to tinker and drown in his peaceful misery, he doesn’t complain. Not even after the tour of the silent house comes to an end and he watches the guard Ricks leave through the same portal he came through only without him, because it’ll just cause more problems. Not even the peaceful empty of the house is enough to prompt him to speak, he knows what chaos the council brings and instead watches sourly as the portal disappears, small annoyance left behind for him to take care of

This little tag along that’ll follow him everywhere is his watcher, a keeper of inconvenience, a way for the citadel to watch him without the added effort of having to keep him alive themselves. Zero knows but says nothing on it as he turns to the boy currently introducing himself as Morty Smith from some other dimension and some other, no doubt dead, grandpas biggest fan. Undying hero worship, he can see the idolisation practically dripping from the malnourished child. Undying in truth as it would stand and even though he’s barely been listening, Zero still interrupts him. It’s simple, short and dismissive even if he doesn’t seem to get it yet. “Don’t get in my way, Super” 

That’s all he bothers to say before he turns his back on the boy, moving to sit down at his bench as the space around him falls silent once more. At least Super is listening and in the silence Zero knows that he is close, that he’s moved closer to watch him work, he can feel those green eyes trained on every hand movement but without a single sound to fault him for, Zero chooses not to acknowledge it instead

Time passes differently here relative to other worlds, they do have an additional twenty eight minutes per hour compared to other versions of earth but it’s been at least five, time spent working mostly alone when the ghost over his shoulder finally moves. He considers scolding the boy for distracting him once he’d finally tuned him out but doesn’t as the small presence in his lab retreats, exiting the room in near silence despite the fact that the door squeaks. He figures that the boy finally got bored, realising that his hero worship shouldn’t extend to this version of his grandfather, when slowly the door opens

Zero pretends not to notice, hunches his back as the boy glances around the silence before breaking it with a faint knock. He waits a moment before turning to look at Super, it’s been only two hours since he left, this can’t be important. He watches the boy squirm by the door, looking embarrassed and unsure, Zero raises an eyebrow and it prompts Super to speak. “Um....” he holds his nerve and Zero is happy to note that he isn’t a stutterer “dinners ready.” Now that was surprising and unexpected, astounded he took a glance back at the clock on his desk and realisation hit him. The boy had also been watching the clock, he’d left to make dinner. Zeros mind tries to wander to the boys history as his unsure feelings swirl but he stops himself with a cough and a curt nod. He says nothing as he returns to the curved hunk of metal before him and nothing again as Super returns only to place a plate of steaming food beside him before leaving

He stops what he’s working on only once the door is shut, examining the plate set beside him. It’s quiet but it’s not hard to imagine Super sitting at the dining table all alone, his own plate set before him, oddly the thought turns his stomach so he decides to focus on the food instead. He picks up the fork, gleaming and clean in a way it hasn’t been in so long. It’s curious to him, how a Morty can be so organised and clean before pausing to erase that thought. It’s a simple enough meal though Zero suspects that’s down to Super not knowing his tastes, or lack of fridge ingredients, when was the last time he even looked in the fridge. He couldn’t remember but it wasn’t important now, if Super wanted to cook then he could easily get something delivered tomorrow. For now he focused on squewering the piece of broccoli on his fork and shovelling the well cooked food into his mouth

Fifteen minutes later and he was foregoing his flask for the glass of orange juice that Super brought with him, washing down the good meal of beef, roast potatoes and broccoli, the first meal he’s finished in months, with it. He blatantly ignored the way Super smiled, beaming at the empty plate of food and shunning the way it made him feel in favour of picking back up the hunk of metal to continue tinkering with it. When Super came back, quiet as a mouse, he let him watch as he tinkered the night away

They fell into a pattern of sorts after that, Zero would spent his days as he usually did, in the lab though no longer secluded. These moments of silence only broken up by the quiet of Super coming and going with plates of food and supplies he needed. The energy from his new diet, the nutrition, made it possible to work later. Super sitting up with him till he began to show signs of sleepiness when the boy would retreat upstairs alone. With new energy came new inspiration and he begun working on projects he’d long since abandoned

Days, weeks, months, time spent in comfortable silence and routine. They’re sitting at the dining table currently eating dinner while Super speaks softly, telling him what’s on interdimensional cable later. Zeros only half listening, nodding along and eating while his mind wanders over the productive projects he’s been working on. Supers voice pitches just a little and only a heartbeat later he says “that” making Super beam with an “are you sure.” He’s not sure what he’s agreeing to watch but he confirms at the others happiness, content for just the break it’ll provide. As his eyes drift to Super so does his mind. He hadn’t been sure at first, in fact he’d despised this, running it over he’d been certain that it couldn’t possibly work out but Super has proved him wrong, and for once he was glad about that. He doesn’t ask questions about the empty house or make sounds that would annoy him, he doesn’t provide distractions and most importantly never gets in the way

It’s pleasing to note that the boy, already small for what he should be, almost extreme in his malnourishment when he first came and greatly lacking certain shots, had finally put on some weight. He was still small and far too skinny to be considered healthy but he wasn’t sickly despite his pale pallor. It made him realise that they hadn’t left the house even once since he had first stepped foot through that portal and that he hadn’t explained beyond the bare basics of his home dimension to the quiet boy beside him

They finished eating while Zero made a mental note to talk to him about the dimension he now called home and as usual Super picks up the dirty dishes to clean. It’s Zeros fault what happens next, he slides out his chair too soon and Super falls, without meaning to his arm shoots out to catch the other, heartbeat unsteady in his throat as they crash to the floor together. His first thought shouldn’t really be his first thought, even with their bodies pressed together tightly as they are so he disregards it even as Super presses against his chest, sitting up and shuffling over his hips. It can’t be intentional even if his mind thinks it is, his hands are already on that slim waist, tiny hips seemingly swallowed near whole by his hands and he denies himself that thought as he steadies him. He draws himself back and pushes his worry down as Super starts to fret

It takes almost twenty five awkward minutes but they manage to salvage one of the plates, all of the cutlery and clean up without injury. Supers face is rather red, it’s not from pain he can tell, though he can’t quite read why either. Instead of inquiring and risk ruining the calm they’ve finally fallen into, he suggests interdimensional cable with Super happily but rather too quickly agreeing to the offer. They set up on the couch, Zero curled into the arm away from Super, a mixture of emotions eating away at him inside despite the denial trying to push it down. His mind focused on anything but the tv. That’s probably why he hears it over the sound of the explosions, the sound he most dreads in this boring life, a metal key sliding home into its metal lock and the sound of a door opening to let in the bossy tones of his daughters voice

Months of peaceful silence are immediately shattered by the disturbing sound. Beth, his Beth, his sole relative still alive, stumbles inside, a flash of red locks and blonde locks tangled together. They take the stairs two at a time, Jerry trailing behind as Beth calls for him. Empty handed he shuts the door, at least pausing to give them a curious look before rushing upstairs as Beth calls him once again, never making her call him a third time. Zero sighs, turning the tv off as he turns to Super, it was about time he explained everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this clears up any questions you may have stinky
> 
> I picked super rick fan x zero rick because these babes are top tier but also because I’m not comfortable writing for oc’s without talking to the person to know about them. Your Miami is great but there wasn’t much to know about him and I skipped over flesh curtains because while I loved it it’s too close to an idea I’m already working on for my own oc’s
> 
> I called them super and zero since I didn’t know what to nickname srfm and zero doesn’t seem the type to be comfortable calling him morty even if he’s not a replacement to an original


End file.
